Hit and Miss
by ScrewSociety666
Summary: A occurance leads to a group of new mutants living among the others in Xaviers Mansion. Though what many did not expect was for them to bring hate,love,reunions and so much more. Now it's time for everyone to realize their true colors and where they stand
1. New Beggining

**Hit and Miss By: ScrewSociety666**

Disclaimer: Alrighty then, well I do not own X-men, I only have a copy of the first two movies. I also do not own most of the songs whose titles will come into mentioning through out this fic. The only thing I own is Mari, she is property of myself as the other three are property of themselves. Plus my spell check is busted on my comp so please bare with me here.

Yes, there will be a few changes to the movies, so if you have any objection to this then don't read this fic. I'm starting this from after the credits in the 3rd movie, so if you have not seen it or the ending scene I am saying see it before you read please. Well, hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

The crowd roared while the comotion backstage finally slowed down as the four girls stood in their positions on stage waiting for the curtain to rise. On the far right stood a brunette with her left hand on her hip, right hand in the air, wrist flipped down. She wore grey suede snow boots with a heel and fur that came to her knees, a light wash blue jean skirt that was tattered on the bottom and a sea green spagettei strapped tank. Green eyeshadow covered over her hazel eyes. As an assorrtment of silver jewlery added sparkle. Her straight hair came down to midback with a slight curl at the ends.

Next to her stood a blonde who had both hands in the air with wrists flipped down. She wore a red and grey pleeted plaid skirt that came just above her knees and a black baby tee with a red dragon design covering it. She wore black eyeliner and a reddish lip gloss, with silver jewlery galore. Her leather knee high boots shimmered in the stage lights. Red and black highlights shone in her blonde hair that was chin length and flipped out at the very end.

Second to left was another brunette with both her arms at a slight angle from her body and wrists flexed so her hands were straight out. Her outfit consisted of a purple lacey tank that showed off her curves but did not empasize them, with a pair of boot cut stone wash hip huggers and black converse. Her shoulder length hair was in two french braids with thick lavender ribbons to hold them secure. The jewlery she wore was the only other colors to her outfit.

Last, on the left was a alburn haired girl whom had her right had on her hip and left one in the air, a mirror image to the girl on the right. She was adorned in jean shorts with a diamond design on the back pockets. A medium shade pink halter showed off her tanner skin and matching colored cowbow boots. Her auburn hair was in loose curls just below her shoulders and she wore gold to deck the outfit out.

The crowed roared as a voice boomed in announcement. "Attention everyone! Thanks to the production studios and major record labels and adoring fans like you we can bring you Dragonfly!" The curtain rose as the music began with the brunette on the right turning to face the audience and sang the first lines, as the others followed.

"I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me" Mahina sang.

"I still feel your touch in my dreams" the other brunette Axelle added.

"Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why" the blonde Skylar sang.

"Without you it's hard to survive" Raina finished.

All the girls then broke into song and dance as the music began to pump the stadium with the techno beat.

"Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. Need you by my side. Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static. And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can't you hear my heart beat so. I can't let you go. Want you in my life."

"Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky." Raina sang.

"They wipe away tears that I cry." Skylar added.

"The good and the bad times, we've been through them all" Mahina replied.

"You make me rise when I fall" Axelle finished as they all broke into song and dance again.

"Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. Need you by my side. Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static. And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can't you hear my heart beat so. I can't let you go. Want you in my life."

"Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. Need you by my side." With that the girls all ended the song in their begining start positions.

The stage began to rumble and the girls looked at each other all confused knowing it wasn't them that was doing this. The lights came tumbling down at a fast pace when Raina's eyes went reddish and they stopped in midair, then Mahina poofed to it and poofed outside the stadium dropping the lights and poofing back on stage. The crowd was in an uproar, in amazement, shock and disapprovel at finding that their stars were actually mutants. Axelle began to sing her melody and the crowd came to a hush forgetting what had just happened. Skylar sped to close the curtains and get the other lights to work in good postions to light the stage correctly.

They took a bow and informed the crowd that due to diffuculties they had to close the show early, only after the opening band and their one song. The girls assembled in Skylars dressing room, this was serious.

"What the bloody hell was that? I know for damn sure it wasn't me" Skylar said bluntly.

Axelle sighed and flopped down on one of the chairs. "Well why would any of us want to ruin our own show? Skylar we know it wasn't you. It wasn't any of us" the young Parisian stated knowingly.

"She's right. We all have a harmony that should be shared with the world. Yet if things proceed like this we're never gonna get anywhere. It just upsets me that most of the world is still angry and confused about all that is happening since the "cure" came out." Mahina said using her fingers to quote what she said. Her brown almond eyes were troubled as her smile was grim, compared to her usual smiles.

"The question is, what mutant wants us dead." Raina stated though it was still questioning. Her hands were runing through her thick alburn curls when a knock came at the door.

"Buzz off!" Skylar yelled at the door in responce. Her pale arms crossed over her chest.

Mahina poofed to the door and opened it. "Please excuse my friend she's not so kind, it's her nature." She then glared at Skylar and the English girl scowled.

The woman smiled though she still had a serious face. "I'm here to help you. I was informed of what happened by a few students of mine that came out here to see you all perform."

"And just who the hell are you anyway? The damn CIA FBI shit you all have here in America!" Skylar yelled as Raina shoved her in a seat with her powers and held her mouth closed. Her hazel eyes did all the yelling.

"No, I am Ororo. Overseer to the Xavier mansion. I'm sure you four have heard that Charles has passed on due to the accident. Well he has left the institute in the hands of myself and a few older students of his. Mr. McCoy is now the Cheif in Command for Mutant Affairs and I am sure he is already on the case of this incident seeing that it was cause in public. Therefore, I want you girls to come with me back to the mansion, where we can protect you from Magneto and his gang." she said after she closed the door. Her tone steady yet serious.

They all looked from one to another then back at Ororo. Axelle stood with a nod of understanding and acceptance. Raina and Mahina did the same. They looked over their shoulders to see Skylar standing. "When do we leave?" she asked though still pestered by the whole thing.

The mansion was bussling with students as they had heard that Dragonfly was coming to live with them for some time. Most of the girls with extra bed space were excited hoping to be able to share their rooms with the pop stars.

Logan met Ororo at the door, "Whats with all the commotion? I can't get any of these kids to shut it and get some sleep."

Ororo snickered "Logan it's about to get much louder in there." And she was right, the minute they all walked in the mansion it was in an uproar of suggestions and questions. Skylar was growling under her breath as Raina walked her through the crowd of mutants. Ororo saw that this was begining to cause a problem. "Alright! Anyone who's not in bed in 5 minutes will have training with Logan tomorrow morning, on his level."

With the announcement everyone scrambled toward their rooms, some using their powers to get there sooner than others. Peter (Colossus) laughed as he saw all of the young ones disperse. "Welcome back. Everything was fine while you were gone, except Bobby and Rouge got into a bit of an argument earlier but that has been settled already. Oh, and Kurt came back. He says this is where he belongs. He's been at Xaviers grave for the past three hours."

"Thanks Peter. Logan can you do a check on the rooms, and Peter can you tell Kurt I'm back and I'll see him in a minute" Ororo asked of the men. Peter nodded before walking off and Logan grunted heading up the stairs towards the bedrooms. "Alright, I only have two rooms avalible at the moment. I'm sorry but it was short notice, I hope you understand."

"No problems, truly. Just show us to them, we'll be fine" Mahina stated.

Raina smiled with her full spanish lips "Yeah it no big. As long as Skylar can hold steady to it."

"Hey! Why you gotta pick on me huh?" she remarked.

"I'll share Skylars room. We don't need an uproar between you three, please." Axelle said taking charge. Raina usually refereed but when she was in a picking mood she had to step in and take charge. Not to mention she and Skylar got along the best anyhow.

Ororo laughed "You girls really are something else. Lights out is at 10, breakfast will be served at 7 in the main hall. If you miss that you can always just help yourself in the kitchen, though if you finish something please put a note on the bored. Most of the guys here have issues of doing that." she snickered. "I'm sure you girls will want to talk so just keep your voices down. If you need anything just ask, I'd be happy to help you."

Raina sat up in bed, it was late yet she couldn't stop thinking about the accident. She looked over to the bed across the room to find that Mahina wasn't there. She eyed around the room, seeing the girl standing and staring out the window at the cresent moon. "Chica are you okay?"

Mahina snapped out of her trance and looked at Raina. "Not really. It's just that- Whom ever wishes us dead must know we'd come here. I just don't understand how this is safer. I mean as a team we all work together fine, we took care of the stage problem."

"Yes, but there are gonna be bigger problems to come now. Ororo did have a good point, this is safer. Being surrounded by our own kind is the best way for us right now."

"I guess your right. I just miss home already, I wanted to go back. I was supposed to go home to grandad and that little runt of a brother. I haven't seen them for months." Mahina frowned, ohana ment the most to her and she wanted to be with them again.

"Me too" Raina said.

A thump was heard followed by "Will you two be quiet in there! I'm tryin to sleep!" Skylar scolded through the wall.

Both girls smiled as the crawled under their sheets and closed their eyes drifting into a restless sleep.


	2. Whats to Come

**Hit and Miss By: ScrewSociety666**

**Diclaimer: **Well I've had several people say that this story is goin by kinda fast. Well thats one of my writing styles and it works better for me that way, though it will slow down either this chapter or the next. There are many love triangles and fist fights to come. Hopefully it will evolve into something great. Once again I don't own X-men just the OCs and my twisted ideas.

**Chapter 2**

Noise erupted form the manor at about six in the morning when the usual hustle and bustle came about. Only a small handful of kids were suited up and ready to attend Logans training session, or as ready as they could be. Although Logan tried to convince Ororo that he didn't need any runts to help him, she refused to let them get off it. Classes began as usual with different mutants of all forms heading every which way. Axelle made her way down towards the kitchen for breakfast. Many stopped her to say hi, get autographs (especially from the younger girls) or would nod her way when that passed by in the hall.

She found the kitchen with a bit of help from a brunette named Bobbi. She wondered if that was the guy that Peter mentioned to Ororo the night before but let her mind go back to getting a bit of food. Axelle stood in the center of the large kitchen then began to go through the cabnits looking for the jam. She was busy shuffling through a cabnit of cans when she heard the faint poof noise behind her. "Mahina can you help me find the jelly please."

"Who is Mahina?" a male voice asked causeing Axelle to jump.

"Oh I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." she said still a bit lost through the matter.

"That's alright. My names Kurt Wagnor, and the jam is in that cabnit by the refrigorator." He said having some trouble with saying refrigorator.

Axelle giggled "Thank you Kurt. I'm Axelle, I'm still new here." Another poof was heard as Mahina appered in the room.

"I'm starved! Please tell me they keep bacon and eggs in this place" she stated streching with a yawn. Mahina was still adorned in her mint green cami and pants.

"Is this the girl you were talking about?" Kurt asked Axelle curiosly.

"Yes, Mahina this is Kurt. He teleports like you." Axelle said introducing them.

"Aloha Kurt. You know if I had to be a different color like you I'd wanna be green" her blunt speak-her-mind nature was quite apparent this morning.

Kurt stood there unsure of how to take what she just said. He had never heard anyone say such a thing before. Most people were crepped out or ignored the coloring. "Vell I have to go now, just came to get coffee for Storm. She is such a vonderful lady. I hope you get to meet her soon." With that he left the room, coffee mug in hand.

"Ooooo! Axelle has a crush!" Mahina said all sing song.

"I do not! He was only helping me find the jam" Axelle defended holding out the jar as she opened it.

"I'm sure thats not all he was helping you with" the hawaiian muttered. She transported herself to the fridge and pulled out two eggs and the milk.

Kurt popped into Storms small office, placing the cup of coffee on the desk as she looked up at him. She had left Charles' the way it was for spiritual sense that the children could go there and fell like they still had him there watching, helping and guiding them. She returned the smile he wore as she picked up the mug "Why thank you Kurt, you know you didn't have to do this."

"I know. You vere working hard and I thought you would like it."

"You're just full of surprises" Ororo laughed. "So why did you come here, I know it wasn't just to bring me coffee."

"I can't go back home. The vorld knows what I am. I know it will be safe here with all of you and I can be me. No one here will be afraid or full of pity for me. This is where I belong." His head was hung low as he answered.

Storm knew he was right, the world was becoming more and more cruel towards mutants and she was going to need to expand this school sooner then she thought. All of Xaver's dreams of having the mutants come together for the face of good was coming to be. Though she knew that those that helped Magneto were still out there, and they hated what she was doing.

The young brunette girl stood on the lawn looking at the head stone of Professer Xavier. Tears came to her eyes as she reached out her hand and touched the cold marble. Life was tough but she knew that she had to keep trying for him, that is what he would want of her. "You said never to give up Professer. I promise to do my best, with the help of the others." One silent tear streamed down her cheek as a young blond male wiped it away. She looked up at him and the alburn haired girl next to him.

"Kitty don't cry. We all miss him, but you have to be strong." Bobbi stated with a half smile. On the inside he felt the same as her, everyone did. Especially the ones that had been there for some time.

"Yea, I know ya'll don't want to see me cry now do ya?" Rouge asked the saddened Kitty. She had worked things out with Bobbi, knowing now that he see her as a sister only. Rouge was becoming closer to Kitty also, the girl had grown on her.

Kitty giggled at Rouges comment "Your right, I jsut wish none of this ever happened but I know Storm is doing her best with it all and Peter is a big help." A smile came to her face.

"Come on, what do you girls say to some ice cream? My treat." Bobbi asked trying to take their minds off the subject.

"Last one to the cars a loser!" Kitty yelled taking off running through a few trees on the way.

"Bobbi look what you did." Rouge laughed as the two walked hand in hand toward the garage.

"Rouge tomorrow Logan, I and a few of the other guys are going back to Alkali Lake. We're going to make sure theirs nothing left there. Mr. McCoy believes thats where Magneto may have gone back to hide out now that your powers are returning."

Rouge nodded, Logan had already told her the day before but he never said who was going. It was obvious that Storm didn't want him to go alone. "Just be safe out there Bobbi. And watch Logans back please. He's not always the most rash person when it comes to Magneto." She put on a smile as the got in the car where Kitty was waiting not wanting to worry the younger mutant of it all.


End file.
